


Sammy Doesn't Know Everything

by Swlfangirl



Series: Happy Birth Month Cheesy Tropes Challenge! [6]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Adorable, Cute, Fluffy, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-06
Updated: 2014-06-06
Packaged: 2018-02-03 15:06:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,276
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1748921
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Swlfangirl/pseuds/Swlfangirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean's getting pretty wasted playing Never Have I Ever with his brother and an Angel, and he's starting to think it's a conspiracy!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sammy Doesn't Know Everything

**Author's Note:**

> I'm gonna try to post some of my tropes a little early because I'm going away this weekend and I don't want to spend my vacation time writing! <3 Enjoy my lurvlies!

Dean learned quickly the combination of far too much Tequila on hand and the simple game of “Never Have I Ever” led to discovering exactly how innocent Angel of the Lord Castiel truly was. He wasn’t sure if it was better or worse knowing just how limited the guy’s experience was. Dean was understandably willing to be drank under the table for his sexual prowess and give em’ hell attitude on sins of the flesh, but the fact that the guy was winning because he’d never watched an animated movie was just too fucking much.

“Never have I ever driven the Impala!” Castiel said with a hint of sadness under the exclamation. 

Sam and Dean both took their drinks and shook their heads in disbelief. Dean was pretty sure Sammy was teaming up with the Angel from time to time, because somehow he’d downed nearly an entire fifth and they’d barely taken a handful of shots. How did he ever think this would be a good idea.

“Never have I ever schmited anyone!” Dean slurred just a little.. hoping his obvious drunkenness would not be as evident as he suspected.

Castiel took a shot but kept eye contact and smiled as he did it, sending pulsating quivers through the hunter’s body. He barely got to enjoy the sight of the electric blue eyes before Sam interrupted him.

“Never have I ever worn ladies underwear.” Dean groaned loudly, but took his shot as his brother began laughing so hard he was practically rolling on the floor. 

“Never have I ever played Truth or Dare.” Castiel said smiling. 

“Wait jusha minute.. if you ain’t played how do you even know what thwhat is?” Dean said slurring his words even more after his shot.

“There are a lot of things I’ve never experienced that I know what are Dean..” but the hunter could see the blush rising to Castiel’s face and he saw a flash of.. guilt..maybe.

“DAMMNIT SAMMY! You’re cheating schomehow I just know it!” 

Sam started laughing harder than he did with the panty thing and Castiel even joined in making Dean a little less happy a little more angry than he’d been just a moment ago. Noticing the change in his brother’s demeanor, Sam quickly apologized and offered to go get some food to help sober them all up. As anyone who knew Dean would tell you, the best way to bribe him was something greasy and the promise of pie. 

When the door closed behind the massive frame of his brother, Dean couldn’t help but still feel a little betrayed. After all, Cas was his Angel.. well you know.. he said they share a more “profound bond” or whatever.. so the fact that His Ang...Cas was taking sides against him with Sammy was unacceptable. 

“I am sorry Dean, Sam assured me that you wouldn’t be angry…” 

“Nah it’s okay man.. just .. ya know.. I thought.. well never mind..”

There was an uncomfortable presence hanging in the room and Dean did not like it… his intoxicated mind did not enjoy being silenced so he huffed and began to speak.

“You really never played Truth or Dare Cas? I mean it’s not exactly as important as some of the other stuff you’ve never done.. but it’s kind of a right of passage.. like learning to drive… and buying your first beer legally.. which I guess is still something you’ve never really done… I mean you drove.. but it’s not the same as learning to drive, and getting a license and being legal about the whole thing...man that’s kinda sad..”

“Yes, there are many human things I find appealing. I am not sure driving is one of them though, I have a fair amount of anxiety when attempting to operate a motor vehicle. I would prefer to just ride along with you and Sam since I can no longer use my wings.”

“Yeah but that’s prolly just cause’ you didn’t learn how to drive properly, maybe I’ll teach you .. I mean.. uh if you want to sometime.”

“I think I would like that Dean, thank you for your generous offer.”

“It’s nothing, Hey.. I was thinking.. maybe we could take a break from hunting for a little while.. we could spend a few weeks doing all the things you’ve never done.. well you know.. some of them at least.” Dean could feel his pulse quicken, he could hear the drumming beats in his ears as he tried very hard not to think about the more carnal things he’d love to show the Angel for the first time.

“YES! Let’s start with Truth or Dare, because I believe we are both too intoxicated to try the driving one.”

“Well it’s usually played with more people but uh.. I mean we can do that.” Dean’s head wasn’t nearly as foggy as it had been just a few moments earlier, somehow the idea of playing the childish game with Castiel had sobered him up quickly.

“Truth or dare?” Castiel asked, apparently the Angel had done his research.

“Dare.” Dean said with a cocky smirk playing on his gorgeous full lips.  
“I dare you to kiss me.” Castiel said leaning closer into the hunter’s physical space. 

The blood rush to his cheeks was immediately followed by a stammering response. “Cas that’s not how.. I mean.. why would you even.. that’s not how you play the game. .you don’t just dare someone to make out with you.”

“I was not aware that there were rules, I apologize Dean.” The Angel looked like a kicked puppy only furthering Dean’s guilt.

“Well there’s not rules.. I mean .. there aren’t usually.. but I’m .. I mean I don’t know why you’d want me to do that..”

“If there are not rules, then I’m not sure how it would be considered an invalid request for a dare…” Castiel Angel of the Lord was smiling cheekily at him, and Dean’s lungs seemed to close up, his breath more labored each time.

“It’s not invalid Cas it’s just.. I mean.. do you even know what you’re asking for?”

“Dean I know that I may be naive in some respects but I certainly know what a kiss is, and you would not be my first or do you not remember Meg?”

Dean felt the jealousy rise quickly and he pushed himself forward latching onto the Angel’s lips and pressing himself in further hoping to drown in it, just long enough to know it was real. He kissed the way he fought with precision and a harsh bite, causing a moan to flow freely from Castiel’s mouth. When they broke apart their eyes were wide with lust and both of them were panting short hard breaths. 

Dean was trying to calm down just a little when he noticed the huge smile on Castiel’s face. 

“What’s that about?” he asked teasingly.

“I like this game.. we should play more often.”

“You do realize you don’t have to dare me to kiss you ...right?”

“I’m not sure I understand..” Castiel said with the natural head tilt that Dean would never admit he found adorable.

“I mean, all you have to do is ask, or hell just kiss me and I’ll catch on quick enough.”

“You mean.. you would do that even without the social constraints of a peer pressured dare?”

“Fuck you’ve been spending too much time with Sammy, Angel… He doesn't know everything and yes I’m perfectly fine kissing you with or without a dare in place.” To prove his point Dean pulled their lips together softly and with much less urgency this time, still full of passion and love.


End file.
